escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El ateo portátil
The Portable Atheist: Essential Readings for the Non-Believer (El ateo portátil) es un libro de 2007 escrito por Christopher Hitchens. Hitchens escribe introducciones para escritos elegidos de filósofos, científicos y otros pensadores como Lucrecio, Spinoza, Darwin, Karl Marx, Mark Twain, George Eliot, Bertrand Russell, Emma Goldman, H. L. Mencken, Albert Einstein, Daniel Dennett, Sam Harris y Richard Dawkins entre otros. Contenido Capítulo 1: Lucrecio De Rerum Natura Sobre la naturaleza - Libros I, III, V, traducción by W. Hannaford Brown. Capítulo 2: Omar Khayyám Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam: A Paraphrase from Several Literal traductions by Richard Le Gallienne. Capítulo 3: Thomas Hobbes Of Religion, del Leviatán Capítulo 4: Baruch Spinoza Tractatus Theologico-Politicus Capítulo 5: David Hume The Natural History of Religion, Of Miracles Capítulo 6: James Boswell An Account of My Last Interview with David Hume. Capítulo 7: Percy Bysshe Shelley A Refutation of Deism Capítulo 8: John Stuart Mill Moral Influences in My Early Youth, From Autobiography. Capítulo 9: Karl Marx La crítica de la filosofía del derecho de Hegel Capítulo 10: George Eliot Evangelical Teaching Capítulo 11: Charles Darwin Autobiography Capítulo 12: Leslie Stephen An Agnostic's Apology Capítulo 13: Anatole France Miracle Capítulo 14: Mark Twain Thoughts of God, From Fables of Man; Bible Teaching and Religious Practice, From Europe and Elsewhere and A Pen Warmed Up in Hell. Capítulo 15: Joseph Conrad La línea de sombra (The shadow line) 1917. Capítulo 16: Thomas Hardy God's Funeral Capítulo 17: Emma Goldman The Philosophy of Atheism Capítulo 18: H.P. Lovecraft A Letter on Religion Capítulo 19: Carl Van Doren Why I am An Unbeliever Capítulo 20: H.L. Mencken Memorial Service Capítulo 21: Sigmund Freud Extracto de El porvenir de una ilusión Capítulo 22: Albert Einstein Selected Writings on Religion Capítulo 23: George Orwell Extracto de A Clergyman's Daughter Capítulo 24: John Betjeman In Westminster Abbey Capítulo 25: Chapman Cohen Monism and Religion An Old Story Capítulo 26: Bertrand Russell An Outline of Intellectual Rubbish Capítulo 27: Philip Larkin Aubade Church Going Capítulo 28: Martin Gardner The Wandering Jew and the Second Coming Capítulo 29: Carl Sagan The Demon-Haunted World The God Hypothesis Capítulo 30: John Updike From Roger's Version Capítulo 31: J.L. Mackie Conclusions and Implications, From The Miracle of Theism: Arguments for and against the Existence of God. Capítulo 32: Michael Shermer Genesis Revisited: A Scientific Creation Story. Capítulo 33: A.J. Ayer That Undiscovered Country Capítulo 34: Daniel C. Dennett Thank Goodness! Capítulo 35: Charles Templeton From A Farewell to God, A Personal Word, and Questions to Ask Yourself. Capítulo 36: Richard Dawkins Why There Almost Certainly is No God, Gerin Oil, and Atheists for Jesus. Capítulo 37: Victor Stenger From God: The Failed Hypothesis, Cosmic Evidence. Capítulo 38: Daniel C. Dennett A Working Definition of Religion from "Breaking Which Spell?" Capítulo 39: Elizabeth Anderson If God is Dead, Is Everything Permitted? Capítulo 40: Penn Jillette There is No God Capítulo 41: Ian McEwan End of the World Blues Capítulo 42: Steven Weinberg What About God? From Dreams of a Final Theory. Capítulo 43: Salman Rushdie "Imagine There's no Heaven": A Letter to the Six Billionth World Citizen. Capítulo 44: Ibn Warraq The Koran, The Totalitarian Nature of Islam Capítulo 45: Sam Harris In the Shadow of God, From The End of Faith Capítulo 46: A.C. Grayling Can an Atheist Be a Fundamentalist? From Against All Gods. Capítulo 47: Ayaan Hirsi Ali How (and Why) I Became an Infidel Bibliografía * ISBN 978-0-306-81608-6. Categoría:Libros sobre ateísmo Categoría:Libros de 2007